Réquiem
by The.Lady.Of.Many.Names
Summary: Grindelwald relembra os momentos mais dolorosos na solidão do encarceramento. Escrita pro II Challenge de Solidão do Marauder s Map. Genfic. 1º Lugar! *morre*


Fic escrita pra **II Challenge de Solidão** do **Marauder´s Map** mestrado pela **Fla Doomsday**. **1º Lugar!**

*morre*

.

Itens utilizados:

.Lembrança

.Ver Alguém Ser Morto

.Prédio Abandonado

.Época Atual

.Tristeza

.

Os trechos em latim são do _Dies Irae_, um hino católico medieval que faz parte do_ Requiem_ de Mozart. Tradução tá lá embaixo.

.

* * *

.

_Juste judex ultionis,_

_donum fac remissionis_

_ante diem rationis._

Seria mais um dia de chuva, ele podia prever, apesar da água não estar caindo ainda do céu sempre cinzento e fechado. A umidade fazia o mofo na parede ficar mais verde, assim como os fungos em suas unhas e roupas. Nenhum tecido, mágico ou trouxa, fora feito para suportar cinqüenta anos cobrindo o corpo de um homem solitário e abandonado. Nenhum corpo poderia suportar tanto tempo de encarceramento com dignidade. Porém dignidade era um conceito relativo, e ao fim das primeiras décadas ele compreendeu que lhe era muito mais digno estar definhando esquecido, do que estar sobre um trono perante os olhos do mundo.

Gellert Grindelwald deitou-se em sua cela apertando o velhíssimo cobertor forte junto ao corpo, os olhos como pequenos e débeis pontos de vida em uma face cadavérica fitavam o vazio, pois não havia nada de novo ali para ser observado. Não havia nenhum detalhe daquele lugar que ele não conhecesse, nem um ínfimo poro das pedras que o cercavam, pois no começo ele tentou se ater ao mundo físico para não enlouquecer. O desespero o levava às fúteis ilusões de fuga, vis sentimentos de vingança, e para seus planos darem certo ele precisava se agarrar à razão – para ter um plano perfeito ele necessitava da razão – e para manter a razão ele se apegava a tudo que fosse concreto e palpável. Isso foi até ele perceber que a própria linha de raciocínio estava confusa e controversa.

O desespero sempre foi inimigo da razão.

Quando se permitiu chorar pela primeira vez - a beleza ainda habitava seu corpo e sua lembrança ainda se mantinha viva e temida pelo mundo - uma lembrança passou a cruzar sua mente, por dias e noites, até que se manteve tão habitual que se tornou uma visão para os seus olhos, tão densa e palpável quanto as pedras porosas.

Três homens duelando – um era irrelevante, não importava em nada para ele. Dois homens duelando, que não eram dois homens simplesmente: eram ele e seu instrumento; ele e seu co-conspirador; ele e seu amante, e, acima de tudo, ele e seu amigo. Tudo ocorrera rápido demais para que pudesse compreender perfeitamente que naquele momento, ele se tornara seu inimigo e o pior rival que poderia conquistar.

Aquele que sabia tudo sobre ele, que o conhecia completamente, por dentro e por fora, tivesse consciência daquele poder ou não, estava com a varinha apontada diretamente contra seu peito. Desesperadamente, Gellert atacava. Irracionalmente, Albus revidava.

De repente e sem que ninguém notasse, o objeto inicial da peleja se lançou entre eles, projetando o corpo na frente dos irmãos - a jovem tola havia corrido para a morte numa impossível tentativa débil de protegê-los. Nunca saberiam, nunca aquele momento poderia ser analisado com racionalidade. Uma expressão de terror assombrou o rosto de Ariana antes que ela caísse ao chão como um peso mudo, sem vida, revelando a mesma expressão na face de Albus por trás dela. Nada voltaria a ser como era antes. Enquanto os dois irmãos penalizados tentavam em vão socorrê-la, Gellert cambaleou para trás, perplexo não pela morte dela, mas pela morte do Albus Dumbledore que conhecera e que o amava. Um revés do destino que o havia deixado completamente só.

Partiu no mesmo instante. O que um garoto poderia fazer?

_Ingemisco, tamquam reus:_

_culpa rubet vultus meus:_

_supplicanti parce, Deus._

A partir do assombro daquela lembrança, repetindo-se tantas vezes na solidão da cela, ele passou a não mais conseguir contar o tempo, pois não sabia mais o que era sonho ou ilusão. Perdendo a noção do mundo concreto, agarrou-se à subjetividade daquela visão, tentando compreender o que ela queria dizer-lhe. Tantas mortes foram causadas depois daquilo, tanto poder ele adquiriu, tanta fúria sentiu perante a derrota, e era aquele acontecimento que vinha beijar-lhe para a loucura? Devia ser alguma forma de magia do antigo amigo. Devia ser o fantasma de Ariana a perturbar-lhe ou a fazer-lhe companhia.

Muitas vezes ele imaginou vê-la. Muitas vezes ele imaginou ver Albus ali, sentado com ele na cela. Porém ninguém lhe dava respostas, por mais que ele pedisse, através da violência ou da súplica. As visões apenas lhe fitavam como vítimas perante o réu, apenas lhe davam o silêncio ensurdecedor. A carne foi secando em seus ossos, pois só conseguia se alimentar de ratos, insetos ou pássaros que ousavam se aproximarem atraídos por sua miséria. A beleza abandonou-o junto com a dignidade, os cabelos cresciam emaranhados, as unhas podres. Na medida em que caíam os dentes, ele imaginava, poderia ser a medida das décadas que se passavam, e ele não obtinha resposta alguma. O que significava aquele evento para ele?

Não tiraria a própria vida enquanto não soubesse.

Dias de gritos, dias de risos insanos, dias em que numerosos fantasmas, almas, ou aparições macabras lhe prestavam homenagens como se ele ainda fosse um general, como se ainda estivesse no poder, no poder de sua própria cela, sua própria fortaleza abandonada, seus esqueletos de animais e seus excrementos. Tantos dias de fúria sucedendo dias de total inércia. As estações não existiam, através da estreita janela apenas um céu sempre cinzento e chuvoso. Era aquele o tormento que ele desejara aos seus inimigos e sofria-o além do que esperava que eles sofressem: pois estava só, esquecido, derrotado e louco.

Até o glorioso dia em que Albus teve a bondade de lhe aparecer tal qual nos tempos áureos, e ele o recebeu igualmente belo. Sentaram-se para uma xícara de chá no quintal de Bathilda Bagshot e riram juntos como os grandes amigos que eram. Não havia perguntas, não havia respostas, havia somente a existência que eles compartilhavam em forma de sonhos e esperanças. Planos tão lindamente traçados em pergaminhos com o selo e o lema que ele tanto amava e que fazia os olhos do amigo brilhar...

Os olhos de Albus brilhavam por causa dele! E aquela admiração era tão deliciosa, aprazia-o tanto que Gellert roubava-lhe beijos e carícias quando não havia ninguém por perto. A chama acessa do amor do garoto ruivo, sua compreensão aparentemente incondicional e sua total cumplicidade era o que verdadeiramente dava vida aos ideais do loiro. Seu coração não era tão cruel quando tinha Albus para domá-lo, e quando anoiteceu e ele teve que partir, deixa-lo só, deixa-lo são, Gellert foi obrigado a voltar para a realidade terrível de sua cela.

"Não!", gritou. "NÃÃÃÃÃO!". Desespero, novamente.

Foi obrigado a acordar do sonho, a ser derrubado das lembranças, a cair em si e perceber que por todo o tempo em que esteve tão seguro de si, senhor de tantos seguidores e ideais perfeitos, era o tempo em que mais esteve louco.

Olhando para o mofo no teto gotejante, no dia - ou noite? - de uma tempestade terrível, jogado ao chão sem glória alguma, Grindelwald teve a epifania que tanto rogara ao longo dos incontáveis anos de encarceramento: ele era o culpado por tudo. Sua ambição o cegara, e ele agiu como um maníaco demente, todos os dias de sua vida, até aquele fim. Merecido fim. Havia destruído tudo o que tocara por conta de um sonho adolescente, que se tornou inescrupulosamente cruel quando fora rejeitado e abandonado pela única pessoa que o compreendeu um dia.

Sentia falta de Albus e seus brilhantes olhos azuis, da cor que o céu jamais esteve em Nurmengard. Sentia falta de seu amor sincero e tão ingenuamente entregue, seu carinho e suas lágrimas derramadas por ter que enfrenta-lo naquele dia fatídico em que o derrotara. Tê-lo por algoz era quase como ter um anjo que lhe abria os olhos para que visse a luz, e a luz era uma tarde de chá, conversas e risos com o seu melhor amigo, seu maior amante. Agora ele entendia o que era o "bem maior", e aquela compreensão fazia o sofrimento finalmente embrenhar em cada milímetro de seu ser que bravamente lutou até então. Olhou em volta, procurando o que poderia provocar-lhe a morte.

_Oro supplex et acclinis,_

_cor contritum quasi cinis:_

_gere curam mei finis._

Porém não conseguiu. Por mais que batesse a cabeça na dura parede de pedras, por mais que tentasse se enforcar ou cortar os próprios pulsos arranhando-os nas grades enferrujadas, nada lhe tirava a vida. A morte não aparecia para beijá-lo, e os fantasmas e aparições começaram a se fazer cada vez mais presentes tentando dissuadi-lo de sua intenção. Agora falavam com ele, com vozes etéreas, irreais em sua cabeça. Davam notícias do mundo de fora, falavam-lhe sobre alguém que se tornara pior do que ele jamais fora. O monstro queria a ele, queria a Varinha das Varinhas, precisava dela para vencer a guerra que havia travado – precisava dela para matar o jovem que era o símbolo do que ele precisou de décadas de encarceramento para entender. Ele pensava em como poderia haver alguém mais terrível e mais burro do que ele caminhando sobre a terra. O inferno não se cansava de abrir suas portas e liberar suas bestas para destruir o que havia de bom sobre o mundo.

Foi assim que começou a falar sobre deuses com as aparições. Quando jovem, o único deus que conhecia era ele próprio, e agora ele era capaz de admitir que pudesse haver no universo alguém mais poderoso que ele, que o fizera tão ironicamente sofrer uma punição eterna, posto que a morte o recusava, pelo bem maior gravado na entrada de sua prisão exclusiva. E ele pediu uma resposta a esse deus algum tempo atrás, e a recebera. O que poderia fazer além de existir em desgraça até que seu sacrifício fosse aceito como rendição a todos os pecados, mortes, torturas e destruições que provocara e ter desafiado alguém maior do que ele mesmo? Esperaria o Juiz vir julgá-lo e livra-lo da existência.

Deitado em sua cela, com o cobertor apertado junto de seu corpo e tendo como único testemunho de vida em seu rosto cadavérico os olhos que ainda brilhavam de maneira sinistra, recebeu o mensageiro de sua morte, que tinha a forma justa que ele merecia: a forma de um homem-cobra tomado de ambição, cego por poder, com olhos viperinos e sem a capacidade de carregar nenhuma luz dentro de si. Sim, havia uma besta pior do que ele rondando o mundo. Muitas coisas passavam longe de sua compreensão, tudo em que, agora, Gellert em sua loucura sentia-se versado, por isso agarrou-se à única coisa boa que ainda havia em sua mente debilitada: os olhos azuis e brilhantes do jovem que o amou.

A aparição dizia-se o maior bruxo de todos os tempos, capaz de trazer a purificação e que precisava da Elder Wand para completar a missão que o próprio Grindelwald havia começado. Dizia também que Dumbledore estava morto. Mentia, mentia! Albus não poderia ter morrido antes dele. Foi então que percebeu que o desgraçado queria fazê-lo fraquejar em sua salvação, queria retirar-lhe a redenção através do desespero, queria que ele traísse Dumbledore mais uma vez – não bastava ter fugido ao tirar a vida de sua irmã. Estava tentando-o. Mas não dessa vez, não.

Nunca mais um ato maligno sairia dele. Riu da guerra, riu e riria de qualquer um que fosse tão tolo quanto ele próprio e se proclamasse um rei! Aquelas atrocidades não se repetiriam, nem mesmo pelos lábios de um fantasma maldito. A varinha jamais seria dele, e ele jamais tocaria em Dumbledore!

Pediu pela morte, então. Já havia passado da hora de ter partido, não queria mais conversa, já não merecia mais respirar o ar da vida, por mais maldita que ela tinha sido nos últimos cinqüenta anos - deveria retornar às cinzas. Com um olhar de fúria e descontrole muito parecido com o seu próprio na ocasião da morte de Ariana, Voldemort concedeu o seu pedido. O desespero sempre foi inimigo da razão...

.

* * *

.

Juiz Justo da Vingança Divina,  
Dai-me a remissão dos meus pecados,  
antes do dia Final.

Clamo, como condenado,  
a culpa enrubesce meu semblante  
suplico a Vós, ó Deus

Oro-Vos, rogo-Vos de joelhos,  
com o coração contrito em cinzas,  
cuidai do meu fim.


End file.
